


An Unexpected Visitor

by DebraRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebraRose/pseuds/DebraRose
Summary: Post war. Harry is living in a nice home in the suburbs. He is going out on yet another first date.  When he returns home early he is surprised to find somebody already there.





	1. The Unexpected Visitor

Draco had noticed the man leave the house a few minutes prior. He had waited until he was sure the man hadn't left anything behind. The man was young and had dark hair, and was dressed in dark jeans, a white collared shirt, and a blue sweater. He hadn't been wearing that when he entered the house. From this Draco legitimized that this man was going on a date, and would be gone for several hours if not the entire night. This however was not the most important fact. The most important fact was that he often left his second floor window unlocked. 

Draco had climbed up there enough to realize that the man hardly noticed he even had windows. So today Draco crept in the night to the first floor window that opened into the man's living room; a window that Draco had left unlocked the last several times he had been here. Draco climbed in and quickly shut the window and climbed the stairs as quickly as he could. There was a bathroom on the first floor, but he knew if he used that one the man would be suspicious as it was mostly for guests and without any guests it shouldn't be used. 

Draco rushed into the bathroom and disposed of his clothes as quickly as possible. He needed a shower, badly. That was the main reason for sneaking into this house. After a few days of being rejected from the homeless shelter and sleeping in the park, he would feel disgusted with himself. He'd tried washing down in streams but often felt dirty and wet afterward, even afraid that he'd probably just covered himself in something apt to make him sick. 

He knew he had plenty of time, but he liked to shower quickly using as little soap and shampoo as possible even forgoing conditioner altogether. He really didn't need the man to be suspicious that once or twice a week he was sharing his bathroom. Usually Draco came by in the morning, when the man was at work. But it had rained today, down poured, and no library, restaurant, or shop took him in. His clothes had dried, and his backpack was waterproof, but he was covered in mud. 

Draco made haste in the shower. He jumped out as soon as his hair was free of shampoo and he felt clean enough to live with himself. But he jumped back in with his clothes, scolding himself for forgetting to wash them up properly. He only used water to wash the mud off and rang them so they would dry faster. Once again, he removed himself from the bath and this time rummaged through his pack for something else to where, not that there was much choice. 

Once he was dressed, he took one of the man's towels and tried to pick up as much condensation from the walls as possible before replacing it. He stuck his wet clothes in a plastic bag before stuffing it into his pack. He walked towards the door in order to make a quick escape, only to have it swing open before him. And there stood the young man with the dark hair, in his fine clothes.


	2. I Just Want to Leave

Harry Potter stared at the blonde. Before he could process what was going on the man had dropped to his knees before him. 

 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't call the police. I'm sorry! I'll go! I'm sorry!" He was rambling and Harry was hardly listening anyhow. All he knew was that he had heard noises coming from his bathroom and when he tried to investigate he found a wet blonde. Harry wondered how he'd even gotten through his wards. 

 

"How did you get in here?"

 

The man on the floor looked up at him with big eyes. "I... the window. I just wanted a shower. I'm sorry." 

 

Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't assumed it would be a muggle. "Which window?"

 

"The living room window. Please can I go?" the blonde pleaded. 

 

Harry would've understood his bedroom window, on the second floor, he left that unlocked and sometimes even open for owl mail. But he couldn't remember ever opening any other window for owl mail. "It was open?"

 

"Can I go?" The blonde pleaded once more. "I'm sorry and I'll leave and I won't come back."

 

"And you'll tell all of your sewer rat friends where to take a shower. Was it open?" Harry asked. 

 

"Yes, it was. And I won't!"

 

This was not how Harry had hoped to be spending his evening. "What are you 16?"

 

"I'm 19," was the reply. 

 

"Of course you are, because if you weren't at least 17 I'd have to take you back to your parents," Harry said. 

 

"I'll do anything for you not to call the cops. Anything." 

 

Harry turned and walked from the room, he sat on the edge of his bed wondering what to do. Perhaps he should’ve been a little more frantic but he was sure the boy was doing enough panicking for the both of them. And that’s when he felt it. He felt warm hands massaging his thighs. He looked down to see only wet hair, the boy was using it as a shield, he couldn’t face Harry. He didn’t have a clue what he was doing, Harry surmised. But that didn’t keep it from feeling good. So Harry let him for a while. He let the boy massage his thighs and he let those hands tremble as they reached the juncture between his legs and he gasped as the boy moved his hand over him. And he pushed in his hand a bit when the boy didn't add any pressure. 

 

“Okay, thats enough.” Harry stated. But the boy continued, now looking at him, questioning. “Thats enough.” And this time Harry pried the boys hands from him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Please don’t call the police.” He pleaded again. And this time Harry noticed that he’d sat himself directly next to the phone by his bed, of course. 

 

“What in the world would posses anyone to enter a stranger’s home?” Harry asked shaking his head. “Do you know the danger you could be putting yourself in?”

 

“I - everything’s dangerous.” 

“When a child decides he doesn’t need help. When you run away, that's when you make everything dangerous.”

“I’m 19.” 

This was getting nowhere. 

The boy stood, still trembling. Harry closed his eyes and the boy slowly made for the door. Harry was going to let him go. He wasn’t dangerous. He was young. He seemed to need help but Harry did not need to be the one to give it. 

He was going to let him go. That’s why he let him get to the bedroom door. That’s why he let him run down the stairs. That's why he let him reach the front door. But before he could escape a thought came to his mind. Unplottable. Notice-me-not charms for muggles. And his first floor windows were all locked, no matter what he’d just been told. 

And so, as the blonde boy pulled on the front door and smelled freedom, the door slammed shut. At first, the blonde thought the man had reached him because the door had closed so solidly. But he was at the base of the stairs. The blonde looked up to see him there. The man’s hair stood on end, his eyes were angry, and in his hand a long wooden stick. 

“Who sent you!” he shouted. Draco simply stared. “You’re no muggle. Who sent you?” This time deadly quiet. 

Draco knew now that he’d made a mistake. He’d thought this man was safe. He’d seen him read quietly on his porch. He’d seen him in his garden tending to flowers. He’d seen him stretching and mediating. And he’d underestimated him. 

“No one, I just… I… saw the house was empty and I …” Draco stopped. His eyes got big as a large tawny owl flew into the room. It landed on the man’s shoulder and held out his leg. The man seemed to quickly move the stick around. A short scroll flew from the owl’s leg and the man seemed to scan it for information, his eyebrows creased. He mumbled to himself before looking back up at Draco. 

“You’re staying here. For now.” Draco simply stared. “I’m not… going to hurt you.” The owl flew back up the stairs. “Right.”   
“You can leave, soon. I won’t call the police but you… can’t leave just yet. I have a friend coming, she can help.” 

Draco tried for the door again, but it wouldn’t budge. It was stuck in an unnatural way; the knob did not move in any direction no matter how hard he pulled and twisted. So as the man neared saying, “I’m sorry. My name is Harry and I’m not going to hurt you.” Draco moved away from the door to keep the distance between himself and the man.

Now they were separated by a the living room sofa and the low table in the center of the room. Draco knew there was another exit through the kitchen but he didn’t think he’d make it that far. 

Suddenly, there was a loud cracking sound and the front door swung open as if it hadn’t been stuck at all. A woman with calm eyes walked in and surveilled the room. She looked at Harry as if to scold him and then gave Draco a small smile. 

“Hi there.” 

“I just want to go.” 

“Of course, you can go. Whenever you like. I’m just here to help.” She kept her body turned towards Draco but she began to address Harry. “For goodness sake, put it away Harry.” He flicked his arm and the stick seemed to disappear altogether. 

“Harry’s made a mistake, I see. He’s not going to hurt you, in fact, he’s leaving.” Harry began to speak. “He’s leaving.” She repeated. 

Harry walked out of the front door. He closed the door behind him. “My name is Hermione.” Draco heard a car door open and close. “What is your name?” 

It was getting hard for Draco to breathe. “He’s leaving.” The car started and Draco heard it pull out of the driveway. She didn’t say anything else. 

“Draco.”  
She moved to sit in one of the spindly chairs by the sofa. “Will you sit with me?”

“I need to go.”

“Yes, I just need to know what happened. Because, Harry is my friend. And right now he’s in a lot of trouble.”

“I— he didn’t do anything.”

She let out out a breath. “Good. I’m glad to hear that.” She gestured towards the sofa. He didn’t move.

“You seem a bit young for him.”

“I’m 19.”

“Harry usually dates a bit older, is all.” Draco looked at the ground. 

“I just want to go.” He kept saying it.  He felt like a broken record, like his words didn't mean anything. Like he was just filling a void.  He needed to be heard. 

A loud sound came from upstairs, Draco tripped over his own feet trying to see. He landed sprawled on the floor as another owl came flying in. This one was smaller than the first. 

Hermione seemed to argue with it before it finally unleashed a scroll from it’s leg. She scanned it quickly before looking skeptically at Draco. 

“Draco, what do you think is going on?” 

Draco looked up at her from his spot on the floor. “I… I’m sorry I broke into the house. I just… I promise. I swear I only wanted a shower.” 

Her eyebrows knitted together. “And then what…”

“I… he… let me go but the front door it… I couldn’t get it open, then… the owls… pet owls? I don’t know. I didn’t see anything, I swear.” 

“Are you…” She stopped. “Do you know who’s home this is?”

“He said his name… was Harry.” 

“And if I said he was Harry Potter.” Draco continued to stare. “The Harry Potter.” 

“I… is he famous?” 

Hermione held out her hand, “A bit, yeah.” He took it and she helped him up. “I’m sorry, Draco. This is quite confusing isn’t it.”

“I didn’t know he was famous. I’ve never really watched anything on the telly before.” She smiled at him and put her hand on his chest. He looked down at it and felt a light pressure as she pushed him onto the sofa. He knew no more.


	3. Unsure

Draco woke to the sound of whispering. It sounded like “stay here… can’t risk… possible or or involvement.” 

He didn’t know where he was but he knew was warm. So warm he didn’t dare open his eyes. If he was in hospital, they’d ask him to leave as soon as they knew he was awake. 

So he kept his eyes closed and feigned sleep. He fell back asleep. He did hear the door open and close a few times, but refused to budge. 

Finally, it seemed he’d been found out. “I know you’re awake.” He still didn't move.

“I’ve some food for you.” It was probably a trick, Draco was sure. But by now he’d remembered that he’d been caught breaking and entering. Likely, his next stop was a prison cell. 

He opened his eyes to find a simple bedroom. It certainly wasn’t a hospital room nor a prison cell. At the door stood dark haired woman from the night before. She held large plate and glass of water. “Can I come in?”

“I- I’m still here?” 

She set the plate and glass by the bed. Draco sat up to see a heaping sandwich along with crisps. “Thank you.” He went for the sandwich first. He didn’t ask any questions. He was hungry. As he ate, she spoke.

“Draco, Harry seems to think you broke into his house on purpose. And he has some valid points. No— keep eating.” He’d tried to put his sandwich down. “The house is protected from …invaders. And actually most people can’t even see the house unless they’re looking for it.”

She didn’t seem to be making sense. “How do they not see a house in the middle of street?”

Hermione squinted at him, “Draco… where did you go to school?”

“I — well— I was homeschooled. By my parents.” 

“The same parents that kicked you out of their home?”

“I’ve not been chucked out!” How dare she insinuate anything about his parents they were the best parents once could ask for. “They… passed away.”  
“Both of them?”

“Yes.” At her suspicion, Draco elaborated. “Not at the same time or anything. Dad’s just passed recently. Pneumonia.” 

She was silent for a bit as Draco finished his crisps.

“Draco, I’ve had to call the police because I’m not sure what is going on.” Draco’s moved to stand up. “You’ve been here all night. They’re waiting in the living room.”  
Draco stood up anyway. He scanned the room for his pack, but he knew it wouldn’t be in there. He moved towards the window but it wouldn’t budge.

“Draco, I’ve called them to help you. Not to arrest you.” 

“Help me! How are they going to help me! They'll take me away like they took my mum!” Hermione noticed the slip.

“Before they come in I want to… soften the blow a bit, yeah?” Draco went back to pulling at the window, this time from the top pane rather than the bottom.

“I’ve called the aurors, the magical police, because it is clear that something magical is going on. I’m not sure if you’ve been oblivated or if you’re just lying, but in either case this is not a muggle issue.”

“Have you gone ‘round the bend!” Draco had ceased pulling on the window to stare at this woman. She had seemed so normal and kind but not he was not so sure.

“I want you to try to stay calm as they will be performing magic and you seem to be very sensitive to that. They will brandish their wants and take you into custody. They will apparate you the Ministry rather than the prison cells in Azkaban as we try to sort this out.” 

Draco was starting to think that going to the police would be safer than staying with this clearly mad woman. 

“Okay.”

“Draco, I will need to see your wrists.”

“There’s nothing wrong with them.” Draco raised his hands to look at his wrists. What he saw did not make sense. There was first the feeling of them being restrained and then quiet suddenly they were tied together by a sturdy rope. He did not feel his jaw drop, nor the air that released from his mouth. He took a single step back and was sure he would faint again but instead he fell into a chair. He was sure there hadn’t been a chair there before. Except there must’ve been. And his hands must’ve been tied up the whole time. Otherwise Hermione would not have felt safe with him alone. But then how did he eat his sandwich and crisps? Had he eaten?

Hermione watched as the man in front of her froze and his eyes began to flit. “Draco?” He did not respond. “Draco?” Still his eyes moved of their own accord in a way that was clearly not normal. 

She turned and opened the door to let the aurors and mediwizard in. Mediwizard Johnson quickly surmised that this was not a normal seizure. It did seemed to be localized but not in natural way. She allowed it to ebb and flow on its own as she ran diagnostics. Blue and green lights flew from her wand and began to swirl around Draco, but he was lost to them.

Finally, the mediwizard replied. “Clear spell damage and mind altering potions. I’d say the damage is quite old but the potions more recent. I’d have a clearer picture at St. Mungo’s.”

Auror Richardson stepped up, “So he is a wizard.” Hermione could tell from his eager tone that he wanted it to be true. He wanted to be the one who apprehended the wizard that broke into Harry Potter’s home. It’s a story he could tell all of his buddies. 

Mediwizard Johnson replied, “That I am not sure of. I am having trouble locating a magical core and signature. I recommend he comes to hospital, for now.”

Hermione sighed. She’d been right but she wasn’t sure she wanted to be. Draco had since calmed down and lay in a perfectly rested state on the conjured chair. He was unrestrained. The mediwizard must’ve removed the rope during his evaluation.

Hermione walked from the small guest room behind the mediwizard, auror and levitated stranger. 

Harry was still seething in the hallway when they took Draco away. “He knew. There’s no way he didn’t know.” 

It seemed Hermione was also tasked with returning her dear friend to a state of sanity. He would not be happy to hear that Draco was not yet in the custody of aurors.


	4. Alone

Harry Potter was tired of being famous. This is why he lives in the middle of a suburban muggle neighborhood under a powerful notice-me-not charm and a few muggle repelling charms, just to be safe. This is why he knows that this blond boy is a liar. Because a muggle would not have been able to see his house. 

And because wizards and witches of all ages were constantly looking for his home. They followed him when he visited Diagon Alley and they followed him when he went to the Ministry. He’d even had to get a secondary location to receive his post. Only his friends and certain entities of the Ministry could send him direct owls; lest the owls be followed as well. 

He was definitely a wizard. But more than that Harry had yet to deduce. He’d seemed too frightened to have come up with this plan alone. 

Hermione had calmed him down enough not to follow the boy to the hospital. But he still needed this handled. He needed the aurors to find out how Draco had been able to locate his home so that others did not follow him. 

He did not want to have to move. And he’d already refused the Fidelius Charm; he didn’t want to put any of his friends into the dangerous position of being his secret keeper. 

Hermione and Ron returned several hours later to let him know how things were going at the hospital. 

“I think you’re safe, mate.” Ron tried to reassure him. “We’ve been able to retrieve some memories while he was asleep and he doesn’t seem to have any contact with the wizarding world.” 

“Has he been questioned yet?” 

“No… we are going to question him under veritaserum. But he is still reacting badly to most magic that is performed on him or in his vicinity. The medi-wizards are working on removing whatever is blocking them.” 

Harry put his head in his hands, “It’s just not likely that he’d find this house.”

Hermione interjected, “Actually it is likely.” 

Harry and Ron turned to stare at her.

“The repelling spells are only meant for muggles. He wasn’t searching for you so the unplottable wards are not in effect. The notice me not spells keep you hidden as long as you're not looking for something specific. And he was looking for something specific: an empty house.” Harry and Ron continued to stare at her. “He’s not likely to stumble across another’s wizard’s home because this is a completely muggle area. So if he was ever to bump into a wizard, you were likely to the most likely candidate.”

“Are you actually serious right now?” Harry could not believe his ears. “Are you saying this is my fault?”

“NO! I’m saying his story makes sense!” Hermione’s eyes had grown twice as large. “This is no one’s fault!”

Ron added, “Now that we know that the security wards are lacking, we can fix them before somebody who is actually dangerous is able to get around them.”

“I am not doing a Fidelius Charm.”

“Of course not. You’d have to register that with the ministry and that is completely out of the question.” Hermione agreed. 

Harry began to rub his forehead. Ron took this as his cue and got up to start making a pot of tea. “You don’t have to that.” Harry tried to stop him.

“Yeah, sure.” But Ron did not stop.

“I need to talk to him.”

“I… don’t think that’s a good idea.” Harry squinted his eyes at her. “At least not yet. He’s very confused and we still don’t actually know who he is.” 

“Draco’s not exactly a common name.”

“No, but… it might not be his name given all of the spells he’s currently under.”

“Sounds like a pureblood name. If it is his name, we’ll link him to a family soon enough.” 

“Yeah.” 

The three friends enjoyed a calming tea time before Hermione and Ron decided to return home. Harry was left alone. 

He was always alone. 

**************************************************

Draco woke to a strange room. It looked a good deal like a hospital but it was missing the beeping monitors and the battered TV attached to the wall. Although the anti-septic odor was unmistakable and lumpy mattress lain atop a metal frame. Perhaps a low budget hospital. It could be part of the prison, but he didn’t think he’d garner his own hospital room in a prison. 

Draco was checking to see if there were any IVs connected to himself when a doctor walked in. She held a clipboard tight to her lime-green medical robes; it looked more to Draco like a Halloween costume of a doctor. Draco stared at her but he did not speak first. He didn’t want to give anything away. 

“Oh, I’m glad to see you are awake… Draco?” She tilted her head and looked him. At his nod, she continued. “You have been in our care for 3 days now. I’m sure that is a shock. We had to keep you sedated in order not to cause you further harm.”

Draco looked skeptical but he still did not know nearly enough to engage her in conversation. 

“We were able to cleanse your body from the last of suppression potion. Healer Roberts, our resident mind healer, was able to remove the mental blocks that were clouding your thinking. He was quite fascinated and even had several students watch, purely for academic purposes of course.” 

She sounded quite insane Draco decided, “mental blocks? … mind healer?”

“Yes, Healer Roberts will be in shortly. He wanted to speak with you following the procedures.” She looked down at her notes. “The blocks would have caused you significant headaches and dizziness when exposed to magic. At times, you might have lost consciousness as well. This seems to have happened at the residence of … oh, it doesn’t say.” Her eyes drew big and she began to walk out of the room.

“Miss.?” Draco tried to ask but she was already out of the door. As it swung closed Draco saw two men dressed in all black outside of his room. Apparently he was still in police custody. Which did not explain the mental patient in lime-green robes walking around with his information on a clipboard. 

Draco waited but no one else entered the room. He walked to the window to see if he could possible leave that way but the scene before him looked as if he were literally in the clouds. He pulled on the window but it didn’t budge. He turned to the adjoining door to find the bathroom. It had no window. He was quite trapped. 

He returned to the bed and stared at where the TV should be. He would’ve liked to have watched a program before he was taken to jail, but that seemed to be asking too much. 

At last, an older gentleman in the same lime green robes as the mental patient entered. “Hello Draco, do you remember me?” he asked. 

Draco shook his head.

“I met you at Mr. Potter’s home. I am Mediwizard Johnson. I’ve been asked to speak with your before the Healer and aurors come in.” At Draco’s stare he continued. “You have been in hospital for three days now. Is there someone we should contact?” Draco shook his head again. “A family member perhaps?” Draco continued shaking his head. “How old are you Draco?”

“Nineteen.” At Mediwizard Johnson’s look he continued. “My parents have both passed. I didn’t have any other family.” 

“Look. I don’t want the aurors to take you in. It’s clear from the number of potions and spells you were under that you were a victim in this crime.”

“I broke into his house. I admit that. And… I wasn’t… under the influence of anything.” There was a quiet knock at the door. Another man in lime green robes entered. He introduced himself as Healer Roberts. And he spoke. But Draco had stopped listening. Nothing they said made sense. The whole world had turned upside down and he couldn’t understand anything they said to him. Eventually they both left. And Draco was left alone.


End file.
